Empress Yiamae
Empress Yiamae is the current ruler of The Holy Empire of the Dawn. Daughter of the former Empress, Shaltaiin, Yiamae is an archon of Sarenrae's glory. As a pure-blood Aasimar, she bears a halo that glows so brightly it is almost blinding, and her hair is firey red, as her lineage, touched by Sarenrae, has always had. She is tall, beautiful and strong, and wears heavy plate armour fashioned with the holy symbol of Sarenrae and flames, symbolising the purity and vigour of her faith. She became Empress when she was only 16 years old, when her mother decided to retreat into solitary meditation and worship of her Lady, and has only ruled since the Month of the Empress, 484LZ . So, she is young and inexperienced to lead such a grand Empire, but she has able advisors and a strength and purity of faith that has proven itself invaluable in exerting her will throughout the Empire. Statistics Notable Decisions/Policies 'Arch Heralds' An important thing to note about Yiamae is her decision to replace the last human Arch Herald with another Aasimar (see Arch Herald Fowrith). It was an unpopular move with the people of Goltarm but a necessary one, in her mind, to maintain the purity of her people. Though she does not doubt the faith of humans, she has been taught that men and women are corruptable in ways that Aasimar are not - such as by greed, lust, and anger. So, she thought it wise to make sure that all those in power were as incorruptable as possible, and so sought out another Aasimar to take the place of the former human Arch Herald. That isn't to say that Aasimar are easy to find - in fact, almost all of the ones in the Holy Empire are half-siblings or cousins to Yiamae, but have had their lineage sullied by relations with humans or simply have not been born with the strongest Aasimar traits, as she has. 'The Rested Coast Confederacy' In her time a Freedom Pact has been arranged between the Holy Empire and The Rested Coast Confederacy, and new and lucrative trade has begun to blossom throughout her lands as a result. Though she did not personally negotiate the treaty, Yiamae set in motion the process which led to its completion in the Month of the King, 484LZ and has been credited with its success. Her orders are to take full advantage of the new freedom they have to establish strongholds in the East, and her eyes are now set on the city-states of the Port of Narmway and Ellav Pass. 'Half Orcs' Although the treaties between the Holy Empire and the Half Orcs were not negotiated or even arranged by Yiamae, she has made efforts to maintain and strengthen them. She has permitted Arch Herald Praetan to increase trade with them in order to boost their arms production, and tolerated increased trade with Half Orcs not faithful to Sarenrae, but she is still considered a zealot through the Holy Empire, and rightly so. 'Zealotry' Though Yiamae tolerates trade and communication with non-believers, and in some cases even offers hospitality to them, the strength of her faith is no joke. It is said that the reason the former Arch Herald of Goltarm was stripped from his office in the Month of the Elf, 485FZ and publicly executed was a rumour that he had been visiting the church of Iomedae in his city. Though the official records simply say that he was corrupt, if this was a religious killing, Yiamae was at the centre of it.